Monkeytown, Furria
:Not to be confused with the neighborhood within the City of Monkeytown, or the webseries of the same name. Monkeytown is a medium-sized city in the country of Furria along the Samu River, about 30 miles upriver from Yonkers. The city is the namesake and setting for most of the Monkeytown episodes. Buck Snortleson and his family live in Monkeytown. The city's population is about 65,000. History Monkeytown was historically populated exclusively by monkeys and other types of primates. In 1233, a group of monkeys from Yonkers traveled upriver and founded Monkeytown as a monkey-only community - a refuge from the lower species. The city thrived on the banana industry. However, this philosophy was challenged in 1268 when a family of ducks demanded to move in. The case of Quackmire vs. Monkeytown was brought to Supreme Court, which ruled that the city must grant equal citizenship to all species. Since then, a steady flow of non-primates have moved in to the city, although the population remains predominantly simian. After the golden age of Judge Mia, Buck Snortleson moved from Yonkers to Monkeytown so he could live a normal life, away from the fame of Judge Mia. As Buck put it, "I've been trying to leave behind that chapter of my life, because ... I wanted to have a normal life ... to focus on my family."https://youtu.be/NJC2dWXsXks?t=410 It's assumed that he met his wife Karen in Monkeytown. Geography The city of Monkeytown lies along the banks of the Samu River, about 30 miles upstream from Yonkers. The urban core developed in a low river valley, surrounded by rolling hills to the north and wooded bluffs to the east. South and west across the river is a large, sparsely populated flood plain primarily utilized for banana farming. Monkeytown Creek is a small drainage creek that meanders north to south through the city before emptying into the river. Districts The city and vicinity of Monkeytown is divided into 13 districts and neighborhoods. Some portions of the city are not within a district. *'Downtown' *The Business District *'Oldtown' *The Near North Riverfront *'Midtown' *'Chinatown' *The Upper East Side *'Pucenose Park' *The South Side *'Monkeytown' *'Monkeytown Heights' *'Gilded Bluffs' *'Banana Village' Economy Thanks to its simian heritage, Monkeytown is the largest exporter of bananas in Furria, and as a result the city's economy relies mainly on the banana industry. Furria's largest banana distributorhttps://youtu.be/i4m8NEiN07I?t=390, Monkey's Pride Banana Company, operates its largest branch in Monkeytown. The city also has a significant number of Mama Java's Coffee House locations. The Megaplex Mall is a large shopping mall located in the Monkeytown Heights neighborhood, which has generated a boom for commercial development in recent years. Residents :Main article: List of Monkeytown residents Education Monkeytown is extremely stingy on educational issues. For a population of 65,000, the city only has two public schools: M.F. Furry Elementary (K-8) and Monkeytown High School (9-12). Feeling no need to invest in a middle school, the city council decided to merge sixth through eighth grades with the elementary school. Monkeytown also has a privately funded university: Monkeytown University, in Oldtown. Transportation Railways The longest railway in Furria, the Prince Kringle Railway (which connects Yonkers to Furringtown), runs straight through Downtown. It has six stations in Monkeytown, for both freight and commuters. The line becomes a subway as it passes through downtown, then merges onto an elevated rail platform above Capuchin Boulevard. Roads Monkeytown is served by the major freeway, Highway 101. Most streets and boulevards in the urban core follow a grid formation, tilted at about 45 degrees. Furria Routes 17 and 24 intersect in Monkeytown. Category:Cities Category:Cities in Furria Category:Furrian cities Category:Geography Category:Locations